1. Field of the Invention
This invention allows any rod holder on a fishing boat to be utilized as a drink holder, regardless of the angle of the rod holder.
2. Description of Prior Art
Many fishing boats do not come equipped with drink holders; however, almost all fishing boats have rod holders. It would be desirable for a product to be used whenever needed, as a drink holder in place of a rod holder.
A prior design found in U.S. Pat. Des. 415095 (Goldsmith, 1999) shows a boat cup holder that is fixed at a specific angle and has a slot cut down one side. This design has various drawbacks. Rod holders on fishing boats come in various angles; ranging from, but not limited to, vertical to 60 degrees from vertical. The Goldsmith '95 design only fits one angle. Also, the slot up the side makes the Goldsmith '95 design less useful for holding items often found on a fishing boat, such as; cut bait, fishing weights, fishing hooks, and other fishing paraphernalia.
Therefore, it would be desirable if a product could be produced that could overcome these drawbacks of prior art; having the ability to adjust to any angle rod holder, while having a cup portion without a slit cut in it so that it may be able to hold both drinks and other fishing paraphernalia.